Barden's Passion Play
by Rachby
Summary: The Bellas and Treblemakers put on a one-night production of "The Phantom of the Opera".. With a slight twist. The Phantom is played by a Bella...And not just any Bella.. Chloe Beale! And Christine is Beca. How long must Beca and Chloe wait before they become one? Rated M for later chapters. #Bechloe
1. Overture

Barden's Passion Play

A Bechloe Fanfiction

Author's Note: Hey guys. I really just wanted to do a Phantom of the Opera/Pitch Perfect story. It's not really a cross-over, but it's so fun to write. I'll be working on it this month so I'll update it as I get it done. Please review! :D

Part 1: Overture

Spring semester, Barden's two most promising acapella groups decided to treat the student body with a one night production of "The Phantom of the Opera". They got together with the drama department and auditioned only Bellas and Treblemakers as the lead roles.

Jesse Swanson made it pretty obvious that he wanted to play Raoul, and so no one else even tried out for the part. Likewise, Beca Mitchell, who had came up with the idea in the first place, was promised whatever role she wanted. Being a brunette, and a total Emmy Rossum fan, she was promised the role of Christine. This was most of the reason why Jesse wanted to play the viscount. But it was to be expected. Jesse was really into Beca and lately the two had been flirting pretty hard.

Anyway, the rest of the casting was the real issue. For example, who would play the phantom? Carlotta? Madame Giry? Meg? And so one Saturday evening, auditions were held in front of some high-ranking faculty in the music and drama departments. All of the Bellas and all of the Treblemakers showed up save for one person- Chloe Beale. It was completely mysterious. Beca, who had only shown up to support her friends and to do any duets that needed being done for practice, got really anxious when Chloe didn't show up.

"Aubrey," she said, leaving Jesse with Benji as she walked over to talk to the blonde. "Where is Chloe? She's coming right?"

Beca and Aubrey weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either. Beca was really close to Chloe and so was Aubrey and so they agreed to get along for her. But, it was kinda awkward unless Chloe was actually there. "I don't know," she replied, "Haven't you talked to her?"

"Well yeah," the DJ held up her phone. "I've called her and texted her but she'd not responding or answering." She looked around one more time to make sure the redhead hadn't already arrived. "Wait, don't you live with her?" She lifted an eyebrow. "Did you not see her before you left?"

"No," Aubrey shrugged. "She wasn't there. I texted her too and told her I was leaving to come to the auditions. I assumed she'd just meet me here."

By this point Beca was kinda worried, so she huffed and walked off to ask the other Bellas. It was just like the brunette to get protective over Chloe. They had a totally weird friendship that sometimes dipped a little deeper. Yeah, they'd seen each other naked in the shower once, and anytime either of them were too stressed out, the other gave them a tremendous massage. But it wasn't as if they had kissed or anything. They were just really close and intimate, in this innocent way.

Beca asked Amy is she'd seen or heard from Beca and the Australian shook her head. "Like maybe she's wif a boy? You're probably bein' a total cock-block Beca."

The brunette rolled her eyes and moved on to Stacie and Cynthia-Rose, who were talking in the hallway outside of the audition room. The boys were auditioning first, so everyone else was just waiting. "Why you so worried?" Cynthia-Rose asked. "You into her or somethin'?"

She didn't let the comment get to her; Cynthia-Rose was always trying to prove that everyone else gay to take some of the focus off of herself. "She's my best friend," she told her. "I just don't want her to miss auditions."

"Well," Stacie pointed past Beca. "Doesn't look like she will. There she is."

Beca spun around and saw Chloe stroll in, wearing a peat-coat looking jacket and a long purple scarf. She strolled up to her happily and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Chlo," she said, "You had me totally worried."

The redhead hugged her friend back, a little suprised at the sudden contact. "Did I? How so?"

"Well I called you like five times," Beca said, "And sent you half a dozen texts. I thought we were gonna meet up here."

"We did." Chloe said, and smiled. She thought Beca's protective freak-out was really adorable. "My phone died earlier," she explained. "I've been practicing in my car. Just driving around."

The DJ stepped back, feeling a little foolish. "Oh. Okay. Well," she said, "The boys are almost done. So. I guess the girls are next."

"Yeah, I'm going to go last."

Chloe and Beca went to find Aubrey again and they all three sat in the floor and waited. The Treblemakers all left to have dinner and Jesse pulled Beca back to her feet and kissed her on the cheek in front of everyone.

"I'm gonna head out, okay?"

Beca was a little taken aback by the PDA but she didn't wanna make a big deal out of it so she just nodded. She really had no idea where the two of them stood. They'd kissed at the end of the finals last semester, but had barely talked over winter break. This first month they'd started to see each other again, and hadn't actually kissed or anything yet. She did like him, or at least she thought she did. She liked being around him, anyway. "Okay," she told him. "After rehearsals I'll probably go back to my dorm and get some rest, okay?"

He gave her a big smile and left her there to sit back down in the floor, and get looks from all the other girls.

"Oh are you two gonna finally date, or what?" Amy asked, and flipped some blonde hair over her shoulder. "Because the sexual tension is killing me."

"It's a bad idea," Aubrey said. "I mean you know the old rule."

"The old rule that we got rid of!" Stacie reminded her. "If Beca wasn't to sleep with a Treblemaker then let her!"

Beca's face pinkened. "I don't wanna.. I mean..." She looked to her right at Chloe who was really quiet and withdrawn. She put her hand on the redhead's knee. Then her eyebrows furrowed. "Hey Chlo, you alright?"

The Bellas co-captain perked up. "Hmm? Oh. Yes. I was just going over my songs in my head. Sorry."

The group focus moved away from Beca then and everyone started to talk about the upcoming play and how great it would be and how the drama department had promised them a nice set and how Aubrey's dad was helping fund it and how they could use ticket sales to get some new sound equiptment for the Bellas and the Treblemakers. In between their discussion, the girls got up and auditioned. Aubrey was second to the last. They thought they could hear her belting out "Think of Me" from the hallway, but it was as sound-proof room so probably not.

When she came back out, Chloe got up. "You guys don't have to wait for me if you don't want to," she told the group. "I'll be a little bit. I'm going to talk to the people for a little about arrangements for the play and stuff. So."

Stacie and Amy and the other Bellas that weren't Aubrey and Beca said goodbye and headed out. But Aubrey and Beca remained in the hallway.

"We can wait," Beca said. "It's not a big deal." She didn't like the idea of Chloe walking to her car in the dark anyways.

Aubrey said, "Yeah. I mean we're going back to the same place anyway."

The redhead shrugged and went into the audition room. There were three drama teachers and two music education teachers. She knew all of them fairly well, and she really wasn't nervous at all. The one in the middle, who would serve as production manager was Ms. Tripenny, the head of the drama department. Chloe's parents were friends with her.

"Hello Chloe dear," she said. "How are Jill and Frederick?"

Chloe's parents were divorced and had been for a while, but Ms. Tripenny knew her mother from college and still sent them both Christmas cards. "They're really well," she said.

"Wonderful. So are you auditioning for a certain role or are you open to any role?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'm auditioning for one role in particular. Actually, I'm pretty intent on getting it. Even if it is a little bit unconventional."

Ms. Tripenny and the other teachers looked curious. "And what role is it that you wish to try out for?" she asked the college senior.

"Erik," Chloe answered. "The Phantom."

The woman's eyebrows lifted on her forehead. "The Phantom? That is unconventional, since he's generally played by a male. Do you think you could handle his vocal range?"

"Yes. I had nodes last semester but I had surgery. I can get much deeper now. But I've been working on my audition all week and I think I can sing any of his songs a few octaves higher and make them sound even better."

"Is that so?" The drama teacher replied, interested. "Well go right ahead then." She was aware that all of the trebles, save for Jesse, had tried out for Erik's role. But she was really curious to see if Chloe could handle it. It was true that the redhead had a beautiful voice and she was sure that if any girl could sing his role it would be her.

Chloe turned on the cd of instrumnetal versions of the songs and sang them "Music of the Night". She didn't miss a single note. She kept her chin held up and gave them a flawless performance. And then, when she was done, she reached into her pocket and applied a fresh coat of lipgloss.

The board was clearly impressed. Mr. Greyson, one of the music education teachers said to her, "You are a delight to listen to," and he seemed to really mean it.

Ms. Tripenny nodded. "Indeed. Tell everyone that the roles will be posted tomorrow afternoon outside of my office."

Chloe left the room and found her two friends sitting in the hallway. Aubrey was playing a game on her phone and Beca was listening to some music with earbuds in her eyes. She popped them out when she saw that Chloe had returned.

"Well," she said, "How did it go?"

"Fairly well. I think I'll get the role I'm after."

Aubrey got up and the two of them pulled Beca back up. "It better not be Carlotta," the blonde teased, and elbowed her roommate playfully.

The next day, the Bellas all got together and headed to Ms. Tripenny's office for the posting of the cast-list. A bunch of the Treblemakers were already there and they were chatting to themselves. When Beca and Chloe walked up, they shoved Jesse.

"How do you feel about Beca kissing another girl?" Luke, one of the better Trebles said.

Beca turned to look at Chloe and then at Aubrey, and finally at Jesse. "Um, what are they talking about?"

The blonde strutted up to the roster. Her name was first, followed by Carlotta's name. She was pleased. Then she drug her finger down the paper and gasped when she saw Chloe's name. "Ohmygod," she said, running all the words together. "Chloe...Did you know?"

The redhead tilted her head to one side. "What is it?" She strolled up, hoping it was true, and when she saw the results, she couldn't help but smile. "Awesome!"

"More like aca-awkward," Amy said, once she'd read the list. "You and Beca are gonna be smoochin' on stage."

The brunette was still totally confused, so she strolled forward and read the list. It said:

Carlotta: Aubrey

Christine Daae: Beca

Madame Giry: Amy

Meg Giry: Stacie

Firmin: Donald

Andre: Luke

Piangi: Benji

Viscount Raul: Jesse

Erik/Phantom: Chloe

She stepped back, her heart beating really fast. She thought about the movie, her favorite movie, and Chloe as her favorite character. She thought about the romantic scene when the Phantom sang Christine "Music of the Night". Then thought about the tense and sexual scene when they did a duet of "The Point of No Return". Then she thought about the kiss they shared at the end. Her head was suddenly really light. She'd have to kiss Chloe. She turned back around, doing her best to not let her face reflect any sort of emotion.

"You're okay with me playing the Phantom," Chloe asked her, "Right?"

Beca blinked a few times, scanned the hallway, and saw that every pair of eyes there were focused on her. "Um. Of course I am." She smiled at her best friend and then nodded. "Yeah, it'll be great."


	2. Think of Me

Barden's Passion Play

A Bechloe Fanfiction

Part 2: Think of Me

Day one of rehearsals was tense. The leading roles paired up for duets and practiced songs with the guidance of Ms. Tripenny. Aubrey sang "Think of Me" about fifty times, and actually made the song sound really good, so she had to be instructed to over-sing the lyrics instead in order to make the role of Carlotta more believable. Amy and Meg worked together to ensure they were hitting their notes, and Jesse and Benji free-versed their numbers together by the door.

But the lead Treblemaker couldn't get keep his eyes off of Beca Mitchell. She was standing center-stage with Chloe Beale, wearing jeans and Aztec-stripe-print sweater. She had her hair pulled back into a long dark braid and she was intensely focused on the redhead, who was currently singing her "Music of the Night".

"Benj," Jesse said, and pushed his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants. "Tell me why I'm not as excited about Chloe being the Phantom as everyone else?"

Benji, who had been belting out his few musical lines as Piangi, stopped mid lyric and looked at his best friend. "Well," he said, "You're jealous."

"Jealous?" Jesse tilted his head to one side. "You think that's what it is? I"m jealous that Chloe gets to kiss her?"

"Yeah. Probably. I mean that's how it goes when a finds out his girl is gonna kiss another girl. He either gets excited, or he gets jealous. You're not excited.. So. You're jealous."

"Maybe," the other guy nodded. "You're right. I know you are. I mean, she isn't even my girl. I'm just really into her. I mean she's standing over there wearing the most hipster outfit of her life and I'm just drooling over the way her hair lays on yher back, and her cheeks get a little rounder when she grins. It's bad, man."

Meanwhile, Beca was entranced. But then, she always felt that way when Chloe sang to her. Honestly, where was no one on the Earth that Beca would rather listen to. It was actually kind of overwhelming. Just listening to the redhead's voice handle the Phantom's songs made Beca forget about everything else.

Life had gotten pretty confusing lately. Since the cast-list had been posted, the brunette had been flustered. She knew that any other person would have handled the news completely normal. Yeah, some of the guys high-fived, but that was to be expected. But, Chloe was Beca's best friend. So why was it awkward? Why was it driving her kind of crazy to think about the way it would feel to have Chloe's hands on her during the Don Juan scene?

Chloe sang the final words of the song she was rehearsing and then she ran her hands through her auburn curls. "Bec," she said, "You alright?" She was aware that her best friend had been kind of spacey lately, and she couldn't begin to imagine why. Or, maybe she could. Things had been sort of weird since the day the roles were revealed. It seemed that the decision to cast the Phantom as a female had been a pretty big shocker for everyone, including Beca. But, ultimately, it was up to her. She'd been the one to convince the drama department to allow them to put on the play, and so if she really didn't want Chloe to play Erik's role, she could have said something. Only she didn't.

"Hmm?" Beca's eyes locked into Chloe's. "Yeah. Of course I am. Why?"

It was kind of obvious that something was up, but if Beca didn't want to talk about it, Chloe wasn't going to make her. But, the truth was, Chloe was on edge too. Playing the Phantom had seemed like a great idea before she actually landed the role. But now she was actually feeling anxious. She was a confident, self-actualized person, but Beca made her lose her footing. It was her last semester, and she had so many questions about the younger girl that she needed answered. Landing the leading male role in the play alongside Beca was the only way she could think of to get any of the questions answered. Even still, she wasn't exactly ready to admit her true intentions.

"I was just worried, Sweetie," she reached forward and squeezed Beca's hand. "Why don't you sing to me now, hmm?"

"Worried?" Beca couldn't deny that her pulse increased when the other girl took her hand, but she pretended like it wasn't a big deal anyway. "Why worried?"

"Well. Honestly, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with this. With me playing the Phantom, I mean."

If the DJ was going to be absolutely honest, she wasn't really okay with it. But, it wasn't because the idea of kissing Chloe freaked her out. Well not really. It was because she wasn't exactly sure what kissing her friend would do to their friendship. She'd thought about it before. Chloe had really perfect lips, and the girl always smelled so nice and Beca felt so comfortable with her, and sometimes, when the redhead was talking to her, and always when she was singing to her, she kinda just wanted to reach forward, put her hands on either side of her jaws and bring her forward into a kiss. She wanted to run the tip of her tongue along the girl's bottom lip. And THAT freaked her out. But none of that was Chloe's fault, and it was actually really cool that the girl had thought to try out for a male role and change the dynamics of the play. There was no way that she was going to ruin that by being insecure. "I think you'll be a great Phantom," she finally said, and gave her friend a big smile. "I mean, I'd listen to you sing fucking Home on the Range, or something. So. You're already the best Phantom I've already heard."

The redhead couldn't help but shine when Beca complimented her. It was just unavoidable. "Thank you," she said. "Now sing to me?"

When rehearsals were over, Jesse waited for Beca. He got her bag from the floor where she'd sat it and stood with it on his shoulder. When she crossed the room to meet him, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hey Bec," he said.

She smiled back. Jesse really was a sweet guy, and he obviously cared about her. There was no reason why she couldn't give him the attention he wanted. She liked the attention he gave her, so returning it was only nice. Right? "Hey Jesse," she said. "You heading back to your dorm?"

He shook his head. "Actually, I had another idea. You hungry?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Are you?"

"I could eat," he grinned again and then he reached for her hand and she let him link their fingers together. "How about I take you out for dinner?"

It was a nice night. It was still chilly out and so Beca pulled her coat back on and stayed a little closer to Jesse than normal just for the body heat. Anyway, he did all the right things; he pulled her chair out for her and complimented her like a dozen times. Then, when the bill came, he refused to let her pay, even though she'd ordered two appetizers as her meal, and an icecream cookie brownie and a huge Coke.

When they got up from the table, he put her hand on the small of her back as they left and then held the door of the restaurant open for her to exit, and then the door to the passenger side of his car open so she could get in. Then, once he was in, and the heat was on and the car was warming up, and he was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he turned to her and said, "Listen, Bec, I wanna talk to you about something."

The brunette was cold, and kind of absent-minded. Well, really, her thoughts were just elsewhere. She could have sworn that when she left earlier, she saw Chloe sulking from the stage where she was talking to Aubrey. Things were sort of strange between them, and she knew the redhead could sense it too. However, there really was nothing she could do about it. She knew that with her playing Christine and Chloe playing the Phantom, things would be sort of tense between them, but it was a wonderful opportunity and the tension would just have to work its way out by itself. Beca blew hot air into her cupped hands to warm them, and then shook her head to bring herself back into focus. It really wasn't fair that she'd spent the entire evening mentally elsewhere when Jesse had been trying so hard to make everything perfect. "Yeah, okay. Shoot," she said, trying to maintain a casual tone and not give herself away.

He was smiling anyway, or at least looking totally chipper. "So we've been doing this date thing for a while, right?"

"This date thing?" Beca looked at him curiously. She went out to eat with him occasionally, and sure, they flirted a little here and there, but besides the kiss on the cheek earlier and hand holding before dinner, things were pretty neutral.

"Yeah," he continued. "Or I mean we've gone on a few. I think. At least that's what I think they are." He rubbed the back of his neck. She could tell he was nervous. "Anyway. I like you Beca. And I like going out with you. And I was wondering..." He paused, tried to read her expression before continuing.

"You we're wondering...?"

"Well maybe we could make it.. You know... Official?"

The DJ was kind of stunned. She had never thought that Jesse would actually go so far as to ask her out. She didn't know what to say. "Um," she blinked a couple of times. "Are you asking me out?"

He reached over, and took her hand, rubbed her knuckles with his chilly thumb. "Yeah. Kind of."

Beca took a deep breath, looked into his dark eyes, and then leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. "Can you give me a little time to think about it?" She asked, pulling back to look again into his face. "It's just a big question, you know?"

Jesse's heart was pounding. Kissing Beca felt so right. He just wanted to bring her face back to his and kiss her again and again and again. But of course, he didn't. It felt so right to him to be with her, and if she needed time then he wanted to give her time. So he nodded, and stroked her jaw with his right hand. "Yeah, of course," he said. "Anything you need.


	3. Angel of Music

Barden's Passion Play

A Bechloe Fanfiction

Part 3: Angel of Music

Beca undid her braid in front of her mirror in her dorm and looked at the wavy locks that hung around her face. She puffed out a breath and thought about kissing Jesse. She thought about his lips pressed against hers and the smell of his cologne in her nose and the taste of his after dinner mint on her tongue. Why hadn't she felt anything? Why was he practically perfect for her...but she felt nothing?

She got her phone from her coat pocket and she texted Chloe, because as weird as things were lately, the girl was still her best friend and when she really needed advice. But when she texted her, "Hey Chlo, you around?" and got no answer, she decided to just head over to her room and talk to her in person.

It was close to ten and she knew Aubrey was bound to bitch when she knocked on the door, but she didn't feel as if she had any other choice. So she knocked anyway. But it wasn't the uptight blonde who answered anyway, it was barely-dressed Chloe.

"Hey Sweetie," the redhead said and held the door open wider. "Come in."

Beca had trouble keeping her eyes off of her friend's body. Chloe had on tiny purple mesh booty shorts, and a scooping white halter top. She had her hair pulled back loosely and it revealed quite a bit of cleavage. Still, the brunette managed to tear her eyes from the other girl's chest and maintain eye contact. "Where's Aubrey?"

"Good question. She went out earlier to meet up with someone and she wouldn't tell me who it was. So." She waggled her eyebrows. "Very myserious." She motioned to her bed. "Have a seat."

Beca crossed the room and hopped up onto the memory-foam padded twin-sized mattress. Chloe did the same on Beca's right hand side. Then, once the DJ kicked off her shoes, she brought her legs up and they sat criss-crossed, facing each other.

"So it's about Jesse," Beca said.

Chloe had to resist sighing unhappily. She really didn't have anything against the guy. He was really sweet, if she wanted to admit that. But she just hated hearing about him. Or seeing him. And she especially hated watching him give Beca affection. But she couldn't explain why that was to the girl, and so she had just decided to pretend like she was as big a fan of him as Beca. Just not in a romantic way. "Okay. What's going on with Jesse?"

Beca pulled at a string sticking out from a hole just above the knee of her jeans. "He asked me out."

The redhead's throat went dry. She licked her lips. "Alright," she said, her tone incredibly even. "What did you say?"

"That I needed time to think about it."

"Well," Chloe nodded. "I mean, that seems like a proper response." She was having trouble making eye contact. She got up, hopped down into the floor and crossed over to look through the window. "Is it supposed to snow? Do you know?"

Once again, Beca could feel the tension building. It was enough to make her choke. She leaned back on her arms. "Chloe," she asked, "Should I date him?"

There was a long silence and for what seemed like five minutes, Chloe just stood and looked out the window. Inside she was screaming "No, no, NO." But when she finally spoke, she just replied, "I can't decide that for you."

The DJ knew that her best friend was right. She really couldn't decide that for her. She wanted to explain how she didn't feel anything for Jesse when they kissed, but she was afraid of what that would mean so she just changed the subject. "So I was listening to the Emmy Rossum, Gerard Butler version of The Point of No Return and when Christine comes in after Phantom sings for a while, she starts off really high. It's kind of hard to hit, so I'm considering dropping it an octave. Do you think that's okay?"

The Bellas co-captain turned back around and leaned against the window. "Sing it to me."

Beca climbed back down from the bed, and stood a few feet away from her friend. She closed her eyes, tried to get into the moment. But suddenly the lyrics were gone and she was lost in her mind trying to remember them. That was, until Chloe's voice cut the silence. She sang the verse right before Christine came in. She sang it smooth and careful, and Beca's eyes snapped open and she looked into her best friend's face and she was even more lost than before.

But the second Chloe's mouth closed, Beca took over, carried the rest of the song with her lower octave version of the lyrics. Chloe watched her sing, and then, guided by the music, she stepped forward, acted out the movements of the play, though they were so far from choreography. She put her hands on the brunette's stomach from behind her. Beca tilted her head back, lifted her voice, let it hit the soprano that it had been written for. When their voices flowed together in a perfect duet, the air of the room turned from slightly tense to absolutely euphoric.

Chloe sand the reprisal lines from "All I Ask of You" and Beca spun in her arms and looked into the redhead's powdery blue eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat. The final word rang out and then they were left in silence, their chests heaving with the rapid intake of oxygen. Beca was light-headed. Chloe still had her hands on the younger girl's hips and she pulled her closer, so that their faces were mere inches apart.

She spoke in a breathy whisper, "You had no trouble hitting the notes."

Caught in the older Bella's gaze, the DJ was momentarily stunned into silence. Then, after a moment, she let her eyes flick across Chloe's face, to her lips. They were so close. All she had to do was lean in, capture them with her own. God she wanted to.

But Aubrey decided to open the door at exactly that moment, and in response, Beca jumped back. She wasn't ready for whatever almost happened. She said hello and goodnight to the blonde, and then hugged Chloe and asked her for her help. Then she slid out of the door and hurried back to her dorm room, more confused than ever.

Kimmy Jin was already asleep, so she changed clumsily in the dark into pajamas. She got into bed and pulled the blankets up to her nose. Chloe was the only thing on her mind. Was that going to be what it was like on stage? It had nearly killed her. How was she supposed to handle it in front of an audience? She tried to clear her mind, but all she could do was think about her best friend's breathy whisper, he short shorts, her low rise cami. She thought about the sweet scent of Vanilla that had came from Chloe's neck. She thought about the shimmer of her perfectly shaped lips.

Then her phone vibrated and she scooped it off her nightstand, hoping it was the girl in question. But it wasn't, and the second she saw his name she felt guilty. How had she gone to Chloe's room to ask about Jesse, and then by the time she left, completely forgotten about his existance?

She read the text. It was just a sweet goodnight message. She squeezed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. And then she typed back, "I thought about it. And I would love to date you." She hit send before she could take it back, and the second the little "delivered" status showed up, she felt strange and disconnected.

He wrote back, "Really!? That's great!" and then added five smileys.

She replied, "Really" and gave him a few smileys of her own. But she wasn't really feeling any of those emotions. Though, she was happy that he was happy, if that was any consolation.

She told him goodnight after that and he said goodnight and that he couldn't wait to see her the next day and maybe they could go out and celebrate. She wasn't in any mood to refuse so she just told him maybe and then she put her phone back on her nighstand and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow.

But it wasn't Jesse's face that came to her mind when she closed her eyes- it was Chloe's. And as hard as she tried to clear her mind, Beca couldn't. Because the only thing she could think about was the way Chloe had hestitated before answering her question. And then, following that long pause, the way she'd responded, almost heartbroken, "I can't decides that for you."

She dreaded telling her the news.


End file.
